The new neighbour
by Griffin0Pheonix
Summary: Maura's been on campus a while now shes got a new next door neighbour, Jane Rizzoli as she goes around announcing too everyone...shes rebelious and animalistic and Maura wants her , she wants her bad but she doesnt know how too tell Jane. Jane on the other hand is always mentally undressing Maura and constantly thinking of bending her over a table and banging her til she screams.
1. Jane Rizzoli has arrived

**I don't own the Rizzoli and Isles series even though I would have loved too be the one that came up with these two exceptional girls…this is my first story but its rated M so 'enjoy'…please if you're going to be a hater then don't read it. J** _Maura has a crush that's bigger then Jane's ego (in this story)._ This story takes place when Jane and Maura are in their twenties just starting out in college, Jane's just moved into her new house on campus its pretty small and old but it's cheap, so a little fixing and it'll be good enough but Jane is a really inconsiderate neighbour and loves partying, while her next door neighbour, Maura, is the type of girl you'd find in their house studying on a Friday night while everyone else is out partying. What will Maura think of her new neighbour?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When i first met you...**

* * *

**Jane's House**

"_Wooooohooooo, Jane Rizzoli has arrived!…. lock up your daughters and shoot your sons._"Jane had her head out the window and was shouting at all the nearby bystanders. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli gets you head back in this car right now!" said Angela pulling Jane back down into the seat. "ahh _ma_ come on.. it's my first day and your being a kill joy already.." Jane replied folding her arms and looking straight ahead, fed up that her ma was killing her buzz. "Don't sass me I'll turn the car around right now and then you'll have too reapply for next semester." Angela said giving Jane a once over 'shut-up and behave' look.

_An hour had passed since the little debate._ Jane getting up out of her previously slouched position sits up straight and starts rifling through her moms CD case in. Two minutes later board of looking through her moms CD's she turns on the radio and switches it too the rock station were _System of a down's_ new song '_violent_ _pornography'_ is playing. "Yes! How do these guys always know what too play when I'm tuned in…freaking amazing." Jane begins singing along too the lyrics

_"_**Everybody, everybody, everybody living now everybody, everybody, and everybody fucks! Everybody, everybody everybody living now everybody, everybody everybody dies! Everybody, everybody everybody living now everybody, everybody everybody cries! It's a violent pornography, choking chicks and…."**

Jane's cut off by her mother who turns off the radio and gives Jane a disappointed look "Jane its enough I don't get why you have too listen too music that promotes violence, chaos and those other things that I would rather not repeat? Why can't you just listen too something normal.." Angela ends off sighing. _Finally arriving at campus and another half hour later. _Jane is relived she doesn't think she could have taken another minute alone with her mother in the car.

Jane still being very rebellious shifts up so that she is seated on the window frame the whole top half of her body hanging out the car she then continues her antics by climbing out on top of the cars roof quickly stands up, runs a little and then proceeds to jumps off towards lawn which is now actually her front yard, running up too her new house before the car came too any sort of stand still…._this child is going too get herself killed_ though Angela too herself.

**Maura's house**

Maura who had seen this whole daredevil act play out shook her head and thought to herself…'_this isn't going too be good, maybe I should just be friendly, maybe she's not as animalistic and scary as she appears, I'll go over there a little later and introduce myself_ ,_she kind of sexy...no stop it Maura._ and with that it was decided. Maura was going to introduce herself to her new neighbour tomorrow. And with that she went to take out the trash.

**Jane's house**

_It was just a little after three, Jane and her ma had just finished unpacking the last of the boxes from the car. _ "Hey, Janie I'm going too start cooking dinner, do you have any requests?" shouted Angela from the kitchen.

"No ma, just cook something please…I'm starving!" replied Jane taking another swing at her punching bag that for now had been situated in the middle of her new front yard. Jane being really into boxing continued her somewhat workout for a little while longer then stopped, taking notice of the women who had obviously been taking her trash out by the look of the big disposable bag she was carrying she was now standing at her trashcan staring at Jane in awe.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Jane asked trying to figure out why the stranger was taking an interest in her boxing abilities. "H-hi I was just taking out the trash when I noticed y-…you have a really nice stance." The women replied a little startled that Jane had taken a notice too her so quickly.

"Taught myself, I like throwing a few punches now and again it relieves anger and frustration…o I'm Jane by the way, Jane Rizzoli!" Jane stated walking towards the women with an outstretched hand.

"I'm Maura, Maura Isles... sex also relieves anger and frustration and it's very healthy too receive sexual stimulation often…" _o my god did I really just say that, now she's defiantly going too think I'm weird. _Maura shakily took Jane's hand and shook it, prolonging the shake and staring at Jane's body which had a slight sweaty gleam too it. _Damn she looks so hot in that tank top and those sweat pants…and she's all hot and sweaty… god don't make it obvious that your staring…_

"Maura, that's a beautiful name it Irish right?" Jane asked while her eyes started roaming Maura's every curve. _Damn for someone in their night gown and fluffy pink bunny slippers she looks pretty damn cute, __**damit Rizzoli **__play it cool, she's just another piece of ass._

"Yeah it is my parents said my roots are Irish so they said my name had too be Irish" said Maura slowly wiping a piece of hair out her face and putting it behind her ear, she hadn't even noticed Jane's eyes searching her body.

"I think it's beautiful" Jane replied as she reached out too put the rebellious piece of hair that had come undone again back behind Maura's ear. Maura shifted so Jane couldn't see the slight blush that had spread across her cheeks from Jane's warm touch. "uhmm I better get going I have a lot of studying to do and I -" Jane put up her hand to stop her.

"it's chilled we can get to know each other another time" Jane said flashing her a trademark Rizzoli smile. Maura only now noticing how close together they were standing started moving backwards to gain distance so that her urge to kiss this stranger wouldn't persist but she lost balance and tripped over her trash bag.

Jane always thinking on her feet had her arm wrapped around the back of Maura within seconds pulling her back up to feet. "Are you okay?" Jane asked questioningly. "Yes, yes sorry I can be really clumsy sometimes" _no I'm never clumsy what's wrong with me_!

"If you say so.. I won't keep you any longer" Jane pulled Maura into a warm embrace wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and pulling her in even closer. _God she fits so perfectly into me I don't want to let her go.. no Rizzoli get a hold of yourself_ _damit! _"sorry about the hugging thing I'm Italian so its kind of a habit and also my ma always says if you hug someone it can turn their day into a sunny one" Jane stated slowly loosing her hold on Maura

Maura was now at breaking point this was too much.. "I- I have to go" Maura breaking out of the hug starts jogging towards her house not looking back in case Jane was looking at her..she shuts her front door and leans her forehead against it **"How…how can you act so stupid around this women? You don't even know her!"** Maura goes on rambling to herself while walking to her bedroom. _It felt so good when she had her body right against mine…her hot, sweaty body and her strong arms wrapped around me, it felt like I was… home, damn that was not the introduction I had in mind._


	2. Jane, arousal and SURPRIZE!

**Chapter 2**

**Jane, arousal and SURPRIZE!**

* * *

Jane still standing outside trying to understand what just happened, but her thoughts are interpreted by her mother who's standing on the front porch having seen the girl jog away from Jane. "Janie what did you do now…Why's that girl running away?" Questioned Angela. "**I don't know ma **can we just eat?" Jane asked shooting her a look that said 'just leave it alone' and walking towards the house taking pity on herself for Maura's slight rejection '_well I guess she's not interested in me then'._

* * *

**Maura's house**

_Its round six now and the sun is slowly setting._

Maura gets into bed thinking back too the last three hours, but instead of her usual routine of going too bed early and then waking up at five in the morning too study she decides to watch a movie instead_. Why can't I get her out of my head…omg I wonder if she noticed my slippers? O Maura you can be so stupid sometimes why did you go out in the one thing that could make you look stupidest? She didn't seem interested anyways._

Maura walked over too DVD rack and start flipping through all the titles…_wanted, Jennifer's body (hot but no), Je t'aime, Elena Undone…yes._ Maura takes the disk puts it into the player and goes to lay down on the bed…_ twenty minutes into the movie _Maura gets up agitated for some unknown reason and goes to make popcorn...then returning to the bed to carry on with the movie…still feeling agitated she gets up takes her gown off and is now wearing hot pants and a tank top she then goes to close the curtains because of the street light flooding in and stops dead in her tracks.

Up until now Maura hadn't even thought about the fact that her new neighbour (Jane)'s bedroom window was right across from her separated by no walls or anything leading to any form of privacy from her neighbour, but that's not what stopped her…

Jane in _only_ boy shorts and a sports bra dancing around wildly to what sounded like Deff Leppard's famous song 'Pour some sugar on me', she jumped onto her bed then continued doing a kind of head bang/ass shaking movement. Maura was intrigued by her behaviour, Maura's bedroom lights were off so Jane couldn't see Maura looking at her curiously from halfway behind the curtain. _God look at those abs...Mmm _this little show was getting Maura a little hot and heavy.

Jane then changed the song to system of the downs 'cigaro' and persisted to jump around but took it a step further by stripping her sports bra off and flinging it across the room, obviously under the impression that no one was looking, she started jumping up and down on the bed then stopped and did some hand movements slightly groping herself and teasing her nipples.

At this point the movie had moved onto a part wear Elena had gone down on Payton, and Payton was moaning quiet loudly in the background adding to Maura's arousal... Maura slightly coming out of the trance noticed what was happening on the TV and then looked back at Jane. _I wish you were doing that to me right now_ _Jane damn I want you...no I need you!_ Maura not being able to resist any longer slowly slides her hands down under the band of her hot pants and starts stroking herself…still watching Jane, She becomes even more aroused and starts stroking faster, swiping her thumb across her clit faster…_God I'm so wet…wet for you Jane and you don't even know it and you probably never will._

Just before she could enter herself something wet touched her ankle. Not knowing what it was Maura let out a high pitched scream and pulled her hand out her underwear quickly getting into an attack position, only to realise it was Bass. "Sorry Bass I didn't hear you come in honey, did I forget to feed you again?" Bass was Maura's pet tortoise who was as big as a car tire. "Come honey I'll go get you some dinner" Maura looked towards Jane's bedroom window but Jane was no where to be seen even though her music was still playing. _Damn Bass now she's gone. _

Maura walked towards her kitchen opening the fridge, bent down too reach the strawberries. **"Damn!"** exclaimed a familiar voice, Maura turned around so fast she almost lost balance and fell over Bass who was now standing right behind her next to Jane who's eyes were on Maura's startled face. "J-J-Jane **damnit!** What are you doing here? And how did you get in if all the doors are locked?" Said Maura, still trying to gather herself.

"I heard you scream so I thought the worst and rushed over, your doors not locked anymore" Jane replied grinning about the last part. _I'm also here because if anyone was in your house hurting you Maura I wanted to be the first to beat the living shit out of them…Why do I care about this women so much? __**Rizzoli stop being an asshole and just leave!**_

Watching the emotions play over Jane's face, Maura gathered herself standing up straight and looking at Jane "I don't think I want to know why my door is no longer locked, I'm sorry Jane that was really mean of me...thank you for coming too my rescue." Said Maura leaning down to give Bass a strawberry then looking back up at Jane "This is Bass my pet tortoise, I heard you say 'damn' when you came in, he's pretty big and an unusual pet but he's good company to keep" said Maura smiling a thousand watt smile.

"Yeah that's what I said damn about, he's pretty big" replied Jane. _No actually I was running into the kitchen when I stopped and noticed you were bending down and your ass was on full display for my viewing and damn I really want to take you on this counter right now…_ "I should get going sorry for bothering you". Jane was about to bring Maura into another one of her Italian embraces but stopped short and decided not too.


	3. Lets play doctor

**Chapter 3**

**Let's play doctor **

* * *

**Maura's house**

Maura standing at her front door now gains back her memory of Jane half naked came flooding back, beginning to become aroused again she slightly moved her legs so that she was standing cross legged to lessen her arousal, taking in Jane's appearance at the moment. Jane was now wearing her sweat pants and her sports bra…her abs on full display for Maura. Maura then thought about herself and realised she was standing in front of Jane in only a pair of hot pants and a tank top…her nipples began hardening with arousal, becoming very visible under the thin fabric of the tank top she quickly folded her arms to cover them walking Jane too the door. _Take me now Jane…_

Jane didn't want to leave she wanted to stay and spoon with Maura._ Seriously Rizzoli __**spooning**__…god you got to get laid…__**soon**__!_

Jane very hesitantly leaves turning back to Maura and asking "Are you sure you're okay? You seem very jumpy, that wasn't supposed to be offensive."

"Yes, Jane I'm sure I'm okay" replied Maura. _No I'm not you're in my house half dressed and I'm also half dressed we're standing talking about if I'm okay while we could be fucking each others brains out, your abs are literally glistening and I'm in dire need of you inside me. So no I'm not okay._

"Okay chilled see you tomorrow" Jane was trying to look badass for Maura, turning around with much swagger but hadn't notice the pillar right behind her…_Smack!_...**"owwww shit**.**" **

"oh my god! Jane are you okay!?" Maura asked almost launching herself at Jane to caress and comfort her. "Yeah, yeah I'm just going to go" Jane replied still keeping her face away from Maura so she wouldn't see Jane had a broken nose. _I swear I loose my sanity over this chick I think I'm going to die._

"No Jane you're not I can smell iron as in blood, look at me" Maura almost demanded. Jane slowly turned around facing Maura, she couldn't help but think of how sexy Jane looked at that moment blood and all. "I'll patch that up for you" said Maura grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her inside.

"I feel like an idiot!" said Jane in a frustrated tone._ First I'm wiping hair out of your face, then I'm holding you in my arms, now I walk into a damn pillar because I can't stop thinking about how you look right now in that sleep attire._

"We're all Human Jane, now sit while I go get a towel" Maura said before walking out of the room, making a big effort of swaying her ass for Jane the turning back to look at her with lust filled eyes but saw that Jane's attention wasn't on her butt instead it was on other things. _Why are you making an effort to sway your ass she's not even looking at you…_

Maura's ass swaying hadn't gone unnoticed by Jane, Jane couldn't keep her eyes off Maura's ass as she walked out the room but as she saw Maura turning towards her, she focused her eyes on the kitchen door on the opposite side of the room, putting a 'thousand miles away' look on her face so that Maura wouldn't notice that Jane had been oggeling her ass.

Maura stepped in to her bedroom and went to get a towel from her linen closet, noticing the her nipple rise had gone down and her arousal was mute she gave herself a pat on the back (figuratively)._There we go I'm in control again…I hope Jane didn't noticed, just at the thought of Jane, who was now sitting in her kitchen… waiting for __**her**__…_started to arouse Maura again.

Finally gathering herself Maura made her way back to the kitchen noticing Jane hadn't moved from were she was sitting her eyes trained on the door waiting Maura's return (obviously Maura just thought she was board and was staring at the door).

Maura walked up to Jane and placed the towel on the counter next to Jane, then walking over to the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen and reaching up for the first aid kit…Maura couldn't reach but she was making one hell of an effort stretching as far as she could but she still couldn't reach it.

_Who the hell threw my first aid kit up there? Must have been Hayden when she had that cut on her wrist. _Maura's thoughts were interrupted by a warm feeling across the length of her back.

It was Jane who had seen Maura struggling and now positioned herself right behind Maura so that her crouch was pressing tightly up against Maura's ass. Maura pushed herself more into Jane but not enough so that Jane noticed.

Jane reached up for the first aid kit and accidentally did a kind of grind movement on Maura's ass, provoking Maura to let out a slight whimper. Jane didn't notice it though, pulling away from Maura and handing her the kit Jane made her way back to the seat.

Maura still flustered was annoyed at the loss of body heat. _Maybe I should provoke her to fuck me, she probably not gay though, she'd probably just reject me…no Maura don't be stupid! Just fix her nose and let her be on her way._


	4. lets play doctor part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Let's play doctor part 2**

* * *

**+Hey guys I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm trying to build it up. This is my first but I'm hoping to write many more. Xx**

* * *

Maura situated herself in front of Jane, taking out some cotton swabs and lifting them up to Jane's nose but couldn't quiet get the right angle…Jane noticing this spread her legs and pulled Maura in between them so she could get a better angle. Maura went a bit hazy, her heart began to race but she soon caught on to why Jane had done that, so she continued to work on Jane's nose…Jane's hands never leaving Maura's waist.

Maura had cleaned up and stopped most of the bleeding but now she had too break Jane's nose back into place, up till now no one had spoken since the incident. "Jane I'm going to need to break the nose back into place, may I proceed?" ask Maura searching Jane's eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"Yeah sure go for it" replied Jane who was never bothered by pain. She had been through worse, she'd been stabbed by a junkie gang banger back in Brooklyn when she was about sixteen, so a broken nose was nothing. "I've been stabbed before, this won't hurt nearly as much."

"Really? Please show me…" Maura asked excitedly "sorry that was really rude, you don't have to show me if you don't want to" _I hope it's near her thigh…_

"It's ok Maur, it right here" Jane said a slight smirk forming on her lips from hearing Maura's excitement and pointed towards a spot right next to her navel then placed her hand back on Maura's waist.

_I never even saw that there. _Maura thought to herself, putting out a hand to trace the light pink coloured scar that wasn't very visible. Jane quivered under Maura's warm touch on her bare stomach. Noticing Jane's shiver she moved her hand away quickly, thinking she had over stepped Jane's boundaries. She went back to work on Jane's nose.

Jane's hands slowly started to roam Maura's body edging towards her ass. Maura steadied herself in front of Jane, not yet noticing Jane's wondering hands. She placed her thumb and index finger on either side of Jane's nose and popped it back into place.

Jane hadn't expected the jolt of pain that was now shooting threw her nasal canal, instinctively when in pain a human will grip onto something to subside the pain and that exactly what Jane did, without realising where her hands were situated she gripped Maura's ass hard. Maura gave a low moan of pleasure at the feeling of Jane's hands gripping her ass. _ Rizzoli let go she's going to think you're a pervert …but damn she feels so good and her ass is so firm. _

_Please don't let go, please don't let go, please don't let go _Maura kept repeating in her head and to her satisfaction Jane didn't._ Kiss her, just kiss her if she rejects you so what…well actually not 'so what' I think I'd be crushed…no I __**would **__be crushed._ But Maura still just stood still.

After what seemed like hours (actually only two minutes) Jane let go, she then proceeded to stand up grabbing Maura's waist instead and pushing her backwards into the refrigerator, hearing bottles clatter around inside at the impact of Maura's body.

Jane lowers her head connecting her lips with Maura's kissing her lightly and leaning closer into Maura, she now places one hand on the back of Maura's neck bringing her in even closer, kissing her more fiercely now but stops short and pulls away quickly noticing Maura hadn't been kissing back instead Maura was just standing there hands at her sides, eyes open and a surprised look plastered to her face. _O shit what have I done? She looks so surprised maybe I should just walk out like nothing happened that always works…no Rizzoli don't be yourself right now admit you were in the wrong and then back off._

"O my god Maura I'm so sorry, I'm -…I'm gay okay, I'm very attracted to women and it was just so in the moment and instinctive I couldn't help it-…myself. I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." Jane got up quickly making her way to the door _Never in my life have I been so embarrassed or shy, why is this happening now? I've left many girls this was but why do feels guilty about my actions towards this one…I don't even know her._

Before Maura could regain any part of herself Jane was out the door. **"Shit what did I do now, she probably thinks I'm not into her, but o my god that kiss I couldn't move I felt paralyzed I didn't expect she li-liked me. god maybe if I go over there and tell her that I was just surprised or maybe if I knock on the door and just kiss her when she answers then she'll understand"** said Maura speaking to herself.

Maura made her way across Jane's lawn and stopped at the door hearing Jane shouting above bullet for my valentines song 'hand of blood', she heard something crash to the floor inside and took a step back, Jane continued to shout, Maura caught some of the words. **"Asshole…how could you?...what's wrong with you!...god now she probably wont even look at you…you fucked up Rizzoli! You fucked up!..." **Jane shouted throwing something else to the floor.

Maura wanted to go inside and comfort her. she wanted to tell Jane she was wrong for assuming Maura wasn't interest in her, but decided that now wasn't the time so she made her way back to her house. _I'll talk to her tomorrow when she's more relaxed.._


	5. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 5**

**Misunderstanding**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated too my 'cuddle monkey' xx. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Jane's house**

**…You fucked up!... **Jane screamed, raging around in her house she picked up a small planter pot that was situated on her new coffee table and threw it square across the room, it hit the wall with a loud crash spraying shards of clay everywhere.

Jane noticed her key chain fly out of it, the one Frankie had given her when she got accepted to college, it may not have been much but it had a lot of sentimental value to her. Walking over too retrieve it she stopped when she noticed Maura making her way across her front yard towards her house.

Jane switched off her stereo and quickly made her way to the front door grabbing her red sox jersey that was laying on her still wrapped couch before heading out. "Maura!…Maura did you need something?" Jane shouted towards the small figure making its way in the opposite direction.

Maura stopped and turned at the sound of Jane's husky voice.

"Jane I-just…I wanted to talk to you about what happened!" replied Maura "Jane I'm gay too! Well not completely. I'm attracted to both sex's , male and female…I don't like putting a label on it. I just have a sexual attraction to men and women, mostly women but men still seem to be a priority…so yeah…I guess if you **had** to label it you could call me bisexual" Maura said trying to find the right words but all of it was just coming out in a jumbled mess.

"Maura I know that 'bisexual' means attracted to men and women, no need for a definition. Most of my ex girlfriends were bisexual and in the end they made their minds up and decided on their main preference" Jane said a little mockingly.

"No but Jane my point is, the kiss…" Maura trailed off trying too find her next words carefully. Maura wanted Jane to know how she felt but she didn't just want to come out and say it, Jane just seemed so laid back and not interested in relationships and all the commitment that came with it. _What if she just wants to fool around and doesn't want anything serious…damn I envy any girl that's ever kissed her._

"I'm sorry about over stepping the boundaries" Jane said slightly bowing her head.

"Jane it's okay really I didn't mind, I was just...well a little surprised that you found any interest in me…" Maura said, slightly shivering at the sudden drop in temperature, she had slipped on a pair of yoga pants before coming to Jane's house but they were of no help now.

"Are you cold?" Jane asked ignoring Maura's statement. Slowly taking off her jersey to offer to Maura.

"No, no its okay I'm not that co-" Maura tried to reply but was cut off as Jane wrapped the jersey around her, softly rubbing Maura's arm's trying to warm her up. -

"I won't take no for an answer…actually I **don't** take no as an answer" Jane stated grinning at Maura. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"On one condition…anything but coffee" Maura said a slight smile forming on her lips. _Jane Rizzoli does coffee…maybe she isn't as badass as she leads on and her jersey smells so good, sandalwood and jasmine, my new favourite smells._

Jane led the way back too her house looking back every now any again to make sure Maura was following. She stopped at the door and though of the state her living room was in …_O __**shit!**_

"Maura my uhmmm… well my living room is not in the most respectable state…at the moment" Jane said shyly looking down at her feet feeling embarrassed._ Did I really just say 'respectable'!? And why do I care what she thinks…o god I cant like her, I just met her! No its just been a while, its just sexual frustration…yeah that's what it is. It has to be._

"No problem Jane, you just moved in today I'm not expecting red carpets and chandeliers" Maura finally smiling walked through the door Jane was holding open for her.

"I'm not into all the glitz and glamour… now that I think of it I think I have some herbal tea my ma bought" Jane said rolling her eyes.

"That's sweet she wants to keep you healthy, you really need to do some redecorating though, these mustard coloured walls are just…I don't even have words" Maura said making a disgusted face.

"I'm doing that tomorrow. Just waiting for my ma too bring the painting supplies tomorrow, couldn't fit everything into the car" Jane said walking to the kitchen and laughing at Maura's expression.

"Can I help? I'm really good at painting…okay not really but I have nothing else too do" Maura asked following behind Jane, taking a seat on counter and pouting at Jane.

"Yeah sure come at around nine, unless that's too early for you. Crap I don't have milk!" Said Jane annoyed at herself ._She looks so cute on my counter damn…_

"You don't normally drink herbal teas with milk Jane, are you having coffee? You know you shouldn't really drink coffee its one of the main leads towards heart problems" Maura stated.

"Well if it's so bad for me I'll just have some tea then." Jane said opening the tea container her ma had recently stocked with the new tea she had bought, Jane took two bags out and lifted them to her nose and smelt them. "Does this smell a little funky too you?"

"Yeah it smells minty with a light lingering roasted or burn smell, this is going to be an interesting taste" Maura said as Jane put a bag in each cup and moved one cup towards Maura.


	6. When arousal comes around

**Chapter 6**

**Don't let ma buy the tea**

* * *

**Hey guys hope you're enjoying…sorry I took so long to update. a lot of studying…in this chapter Maura and Jane are somewhat high (caused by then unusual tea Jane's ma bought) then things get a little heated.**

* * *

**Jane's house**

Jane reached into her cup trying to retrieve the tea, but was stopped by Maura "Jane you leave the bag in it adds to the flavour."

"Whatever you say Google mouth" Jane replied smirking "so what do you want to do?" Jane took a big gulp of tea and got up making her way back to the living room. She walked over to a box in the far corner marked 'Movie's & entertainment' cutting the top open with the nearby box cutter and scratching around until she found what she was looking for.

On her way back to the kitchen Jane stopped to take notice of her reflection in her new mirror that was laying against the wall, it hadn't been hung up yet. "You looking at me?... Why wouldn't you be? Damn I'm one sexy beast." Jane said to her reflection making growling noises. Now fascinated by the mirror she turned her whole body towards it and started pulling faces at her reflection then burst into a laughing fit, sinking down onto the carpet still laughing.

_Whoa the carpet feels so fluffy... _**"Maura!"**_ …wow it's like a fluffy cloud…where's Maura?_ Jane rolled around on the carpet for a while before settling down.

Maura was still sitting on the kitchen table, she was keeping herself busy by pulling her tong out then trying and catch it with her hand before she pulling it back in. She stopped when she heard Jane call, she jumped off the counter and walked into the living room. Finding Jane laying with her back on the carpet and her face turn up, looking towards the ceiling.

Jane noticing Maura's presence turns her head and announces loudly **"Maura, there you are! This carpet is sooo ****_fluffy!_****" **before bursting out laughing once then pats the empty space next to her gesturing for Maura to come join her.

Maura slowly struts towards where Jane is laying and lays down next to her. She turns to face Jane unable to help it she starts giggling. _What the hell was in that tea!?_ But Maura couldn't focus, instead she turned to Jane. "Let's watch a movie …" Maura begs.

"Sure, I have some movies right here, pick what you want to watch" Jane handed Maura the movies that she had taken out of the box earlier .

"Ooo what's this one?" Maura asked holding up the box for Jane to see. "I don't know they're all new, bought them on my way here" Jane replied

Maura sat up and looked towards the TV. "Is your TV connected?" Maura asked before giving off a slight giggle when she turned around to see Jane had taken a piece of the fluffy carpet and put it in her mouth. "uggg it does **not **taste like cotton candy… yes. My first priority when I got here was to set the TV up" Jane replied spitting out the piece of carpet she had in her mouth.

Maura saw the TV/ DVD remote on the coffee table next to Jane and reached out to get it, loosing balance and accidentally falling onto Jane, her hand resting on Jane's breast. "Sorry…can you please pass me the remote?" Maura asks still not moving her hand, instead she starts to kneed Jane's breast lightly working her thumb and index finger around Jane's nipple surprised to find that she's not wearing a bra when Jane's nipples begin to harden.

Jane passes the remote to Maura but can't help letting off a moan at the contact between her and the honey haired women. _Damn this feels so good._ Maura switches the TV on removing her hand from Jane's breast. She can't stop her mouth from hanging open when she catches a full view of the movie that had been playing in Jane's DVD player. "Jane is this p-**porn**? Maura asks a little dazed but intrigued by what's happening on the TV.

_'There are two women on the TV a tall, muscular, olive-skinned Latina who had long dark curls that were splayed over the pillow, from first look you could see she was the dominant one but at the moment she was being straddled by a petite, curvy, light-toned women who's honey blonde locks were bouncing up and down in rhythm with her body. Maura only took notice that it was porn when the Latina slowly started moving her hips upwards connecting with the honey blondes core, taking in now that the Latina was wearing a strap-on . The Latinas momentum started picking up, she had her hands on the honey blonds waist and was thrusting into her with the full length of the toy, causing the honey blonde to let out several moans, her body was being moved up and then pulled back down forcefully by the Latina, causing the honey blonde to scream out and then finally convulse. The honey blonde fell onto the Latina's chest spent, the toy still inside her.' _

Maura sat wide eyed and open mouthed trying to find her next words. She turns around to look at Jane who's been watching her in horror through out the whole scene. "Maura I…I didn't know that was still in there" Jane said trying to find an excuse but comes up short.

"Jane don't be sorry. I think it's kind of hot" Maura replied crawling her way towards Jane. She looks into Jane's eyes looking for any warning sign but sees none, she then continues to climb on top of Jane straddling her like the honey blonde in the video. She leans down throwing her hair over her right shoulder and plants a light kiss on Jane's lips then sits up resting her hands on Jane's torso waiting for Jane to react.


	7. I dont even know you

**Chapter 7**

**I don't even know you**

* * *

**Jane's house**

Jane lays still, her brain taking longer to compute, thanks to whatever was in the tea. Instead of saying anything Jane places her hands on Maura's hips and pulls them down so that their cores are touching.

Maura lets out a groan and takes Jane's actions as a 'go ahead'. Maura leans down again connecting their lips once more, her tongue seeking entrance to Jane's mouth which is shortly granted. She places her hands on either side of Jane's torso pushing herself up she starts grinding her core the front of Jane's sweat pants. She teasingly pulls away from the kiss pecking Jane on the lips before moving her lips out of kissing distance and flashing Jane a naughty smirk.

Jane is totally mesmerized by Maura grinding on her, looking up she notices the radio. _I wonder if she would mind if I put some music on to set the mood a little more…damn her body is gorgeous…shit if she carries on doing this I'm not going to be able to resist the urge to take her right now._

"Maura do you mind if I play some music?" Jane asked, her voice full of lust and want. "Sure, just not metal…I think that would turn me off completely" Maura replied noticing the desire in Jane's voice. "You're turned on right now? I mean yeah I know we've been making out, but you actu-" Jane's cut off by Maura's lips crashing down on hers.

"Yes Jane I find you really arousing…the whole animalistic thing you have going on….god" Maura whispered biting on Jane's earlobe.

Jane sat up with Maura still straddling her lap, she picked up the remote and clicked the 'on' button. Thunders – 'dirty love' begins to blear through the house "sorry ill change it, just let me find something none rock related" Jane says, reluctantly moving so she can get up. Maura pushes Jane back to the floor "Leave it, its not that bad…and we just met so fast, rough and hard sounds good right now!"

That's all it takes Jane flips them so that Maura's underneath her. Without hesitation she starts sucking on Maura's pulse point, her hands wonder to Maura's two perfectly rounded breasts and she starts to kneed them purposefully pinching the nipples roughly. Maura arches into Jane's touch moaning in utter bliss.

After a little fondling Jane reaches down trying to pull off the sox jersey and Maura's shirt in one quick motion, Maura slowly sits up so Jane could get the clothes off but almost gets suffocated in the process "sorry I get a little rough" Jane apologised looking like a naughty puppy. "I like rough…but right now I need you inside" Maura whispers.

Jane lowers her mouth, taking Maura's nipple in her mouth and softly biting it. Then quickly slides her hand down into Maura yoga pants and into her hot pants underneath making quick work Jane begins to rub slow circles around Maura's throbbing clit, before finally inserting her middle finger and slowly pumping it in and out of Maura's wet pussy. "O my god Maura you're so tight and your dripping" Jane said smirking at the knowledge of knowing Maura was wet for her. "Ahhh yes Jane, harder…don't stop…uhhh yes…mmm" Maura moaned as Jane thrust into her harder adding another finger, Maura's hips began moving in rhythm with Jane's thrusts…

After a few more thrusts Jane slowly pulled her fingers out of a still unsatisfied Maura. "Jane what ar-" Maura began to complain but was cut off by Jane. "Your pants… take them off now…I want you naked!" Without any further complaints Maura stripped down, throwing the rest of her clothing with the rest…looking over towards Jane who was now also completely naked. "Jane fuck me."

Making short work of it Jane was back on top of Maura within seconds, biting down on her pulse point and thrusting back into Maura with two fingers. "O god Jane!" Maura exclaimed at the new sensation of being filled so quickly and without warning but taking only a few seconds to adjust, soon after Jane felt her relax she began to move again starting off with long and slow thrusts but soon changing over to quick and hard ones.

Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck pulling her in for a kiss before tangling her left hand in Jane's unruly curls and her gripping Jane's shoulder with the other, Jane could feel Maura's walls begin to tighten and contract "Ahhh Jane I'm gonn-…Jane" Maura cried out her name before she finally gave in and came, hot liquid spread all over Jane's hand. Jane slowly coaxing her down from the high pulled her fingers out and observed them, they were glistening she looked over at Maura before putting it in her mouth and sucking it clean. "Your turn" Maura exclaimed pushing Jane back onto the floor.


	8. The pleasure was all mine

**Chapter 8**

**The pleasure was all mine**

* * *

Maura saw a blanket on the floor near them crawling over to quickly retrieve it before moving to position herself on top of Jane putting the blanket down next to Jane's side, bending down to claim Jane's lips one last time before kissing down her neck, passed her ripped abs and settled between her legs nipping roughly at her inner thighs. Jane let out a loud moan arching up slightly before settling back down.

Maura noticing her affect got right to it, quickly manoeuvring her finger so that she was parting Jane's lips and in one long motion took her first lick of Jane, enjoying the taste that was completely Jane, Maura wasted no time in running her tong over Jane's clit making sure to nip it every now and then, which seemed to push Jane right to the edge. "Maura, please I need mor-" before Jane could finish Maura had pushed her tong inside Jane's pussy as far in as it would go twisting and turning it every now and again.

"Ahhhhh god mmmmm, don't- god don't stop! fingers ple-ase" Jane rasped struggling to get the last part out. Jane was so close to her climax but couldn't seem to get over the edge. Maura noticed the intense pleasure on Jane's face but also notice the struggle to let go, moving up so that she was now sucking Jane's clit again, she plunged two fingers deep into Jane without warning, being rewarded with a whimper of pleasure from above.

"Jane let go I've got you, I'll get you through it, trust me" Maura whispered before returning to her sucking motions. Hearing those words Jane let go of everything she was holding on to _(mentally) _and arched up against Maura's face, tangling her fingers in Maura's hair in the process. "M-mauraaaaaaaa" Jane screamed out in a very animalistic manner taking Maura aback for a second before she began to ease Jane down form her high.

Cleaning Jane up before she crawled on to her lying down on her chest and tilting her head to look up at Jane. Jane smiled down at her "I've never let anyone take me like that before" Jane whisper a slight rasp to her voice as though she were about to cry. "Why did you let me?" Maura asked softly. "I don't know I feel weird when I'm around you, I feel like I can say what I want and what I feel with out having to worry. It's stupid I've only known you for a few hours but when we met I just felt intoxicated by every emotion I wanted to let out I'm sorry" Jane replied looking like a kicked puppy.

"Jane its not stupid, I think its really sweet and I've never had someone say that to me, I feel the same and I feel protected in your presence" Maura said placing a reassuring kiss on Jane's lips. Maura switched the radio off before cuddling up into Jane, Jane put her arms around Maura and held her into place on top of her so she didn't fall off and soon enough they were both out.

* * *

_Morning_

Sunlight had begun streaming into the living room hitting Maura's face. Maura moved slightly before quickly rolling over and falling to the floor startled by the body heat coming from the person below her…_Jane? O my god what's she…wait this isn't my house. Did we…_ Maura lifted the covers slightly taking in Jane's completely naked form. _O god we did…we had sex..._ (The memories started flooding back) _I hope it wasn't just a hook up, wait she said something about caring for me I hope that's true._

Jane moved closer pulling her into her side before her eyes snapped open "Maura!" Jane exclaimed looking slightly confused "O god we fucked didn't we?"

"I believe we did Jane, do you regret it?" Maura asked sadly. "No I don't regret it at all Maur, it's just…" Jane didn't get to finish before the door burst open "JANIE! Where are you?" Angela had announced her presence as she usually did, stopping in front of where Jane was laying. "Ma!" Jane exclaimed annoyed. "Jane there you are, why are you naked?...O did your neighbour Maura sleep over?" Angela said very cheerily

"Ma how do you know her name I never even introduced you to her?" Jane asked annoyed. "I heard her introduce herself to you, Maura you can come out from under the blanket" Angela replied

Maura wriggled her way out from under the blanket "Hello Mz Rizzoli, how did you know it was me?". Maura asked inturged "Please call me Angela. I know my daughter, she has a type and also I saw the vibe between you two, not hard to figure out" Angela replied looking satisfied with herself .

"And Ma where the HELL did you buy that tea!?" Jane shouted. "There was a guy with this small little corner shop, he stopped me and asked if I liked feeling enlightened and stress free, so I said yes and then he sold me some tea he said it was herbal" Angela replied confused by Jane's tone. "That tea got me and Maura high ma! As in it was an aphrodisiac! And you bought it" Jane stopped being mad when she saw the change in her ma's face and instead began to burst out laughing.

"Jane I cant go to jail, o my god what if the police come question me? Jane I cant have that, what am I going to do?" Angela asked hysterically becoming very paranoid. "ma, MA chill out I'm pretty sure they're not tracking you down" Jane replied trying not to laugh but failed when she looked over at Maura who had also been laughing.


End file.
